Halloween Parties Rule
by Raawr.x
Summary: Rated T for some of the language used later in the story. Angell throws a Halloween party and everyone is invited. Please R&R. SMacked, DL, Flack/Angell, Adam/Kendall
1. Chapter 1

Halloween  
"Hey Stella, I'm having a Halloween party and I wondered if you wanted to come"  
_"Sure I will Jess you know I will your parties are always the best"_  
"Ta and I was wondering do you think you can convince Mac to come 'cause I asked him and he said he can't make it"  
_"Oh Jess he's a soppy old git, but I'll do my best if it means that much to have everyone there"_  
"Cheers I've got to go now Hilbourne's coming my way. Bye Stell"  
_"Bye Jess"_  
Jessica Angell closed her cellphone and put it back on her desk with a sigh.

"I hope that wasn't a personal call Detective Angell"  
"It wasn't"  
"Good good, I don't suppose you've seen Det. Flack around have you?"  
"No." _'Not since I woke up this morning, but I'm not telling him that' _Jessica smiled  
"Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him won't you?"  
"Ok"  
Hillbourne Walked away.  
"Right time to call Lindsay" Jessica picked up her phone just as Flack walked by "Oi Donny boy!"  
"Hey Jess"  
"Wouldn't go that way if I were you"  
"Why not?"  
"Hillbourne's just gone that way and he's looking for you, oh yeah and I'm having a Halloween party. Will you come please?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Oh good you can also help me set up before hand then"  
"Ok..."  
"Cheers" Jessica went onto her contacts and searched for Lindsay "Hey Linds"

A couple of hours had passed by and Jessica had invited everyone and rang Kendall a couple of times after for a girlie chat as both of them were having a very slow day. Just then she received a text from Kendall:

_Comin down 2 c u V. borin day  
__x_

There was a lot of wolf-whistling from the male officers as the blonde lab-rat walked into the squad room. Two of the officers turned to leave.  
"Don't forget to trip over your ego on the way out!" Jessica shouted after them

"Slow day huh?"  
"Yeah how about you?"  
"Adam's getting all the exciting work"  
"Eh, I should feel myself lucky in that department I mean I have a party to organise"  
"Are you and Flack still getting along well then?"  
"Espesially last night"  
"Did you sleep with him!" Kendall whisper squealed  
"Yep and it was the best I've had in ages"  
Kendle rolled her eye's.

"You had sex aswell last night didn't you?"  
"What! No!"  
"Bet I can get you too admit it"  
"No cause it ain't true"  
"Oh, realy. Kendall I want you to answer these questions with the first thing that pops into your head"  
"Ok..."  
"Who with?"  
"Adam"  
"How did it start?"  
"After a couple of drinks"  
"What happened?"  
"We had sex"  
"Where did it happen?"  
"My apartment"  
"When did it start?"  
"Last year"  
"Why did you chose him?"  
"Cause I've slept with him befo..." Kendall stopped herself once she realised what she was saying "Oh, shit"  
"Ha!"

Jessica leant back in her chair laughing and it toppled over making the squad room errupt with laughter and teasing.  
"Bet you could have used your wings then _Angell_"  
One of the male officers played a bell sound on his phone "everytime a bell rings and _Angell_ gets its wings"  
Flack heard this taunt just as he walked back into the room and saw Jessica not looking one to happy.  
"OI!" All eyes turned on Flack "I thought I'd warned you all before" Flack walked over to Jessica and put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "Next person to say that I will take care of you myself"  
Jessica then took it upon herself to be childish and stuck her tounge out at the other officers, they all turned away and got on with their work.  
"I didn't need you to stick up for me!"  
"Too late I already did, hey Kendall"  
"Hi Don"  
"I'll leave you ladies to have your little chat then." having said that Flack walked away.

**A/N: I know what Jess' costume is but I need idea's for everyone else! So please reveiw if you have have good idea otherwise... Reveiw anyway  
Reveiws on random idea's make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

During the day on Halloween

"Ouch! Don watch where you're putting those!"  
"Yow! Jess watch it! You're forgetting I'm taller than you"  
"Ah!"  
"Jess what did you do?"  
"Tripped over the ladder"  
These were just a few of the things that could be heard from Jessica Angell's apartment.

"So much for the Decoraitons hey Jess" Flack laughed as he helped her up.  
"I'm determined to get this skeleton up there!" Jessica made the paper skeleton dance  
Flack again laughed.  
"Give me that" He ordered  
She handed over the paper skeleton that she had spent most of the morning trying to hang from the ceiling. With no effort at all Flack hung it up and it stayed there this time.  
"Thank you" Jessica smiled devilishly  
"You knew I'd give in and hang it up for you. Didn't you?"  
"Ahaa" Jessica nodded her brunette curls bouncing.  
He pulled her close to him and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.  
"So fragile yet so devious" Jessica sighed  
"That is why I love you"

Jessica smiled and grabbed a packet of plastic gooey blood hand prints that stick on windows.  
"I Love halloween"  
"Why?"  
"Because it gives you an excuse to act like a kid again... Like christmas does" Jessica shrugged.  
Flack laughed "It does, I guess"  
Unwrapping the sticky handprints Jessica smiled. She stuck one to the window and began prising the other one from the packaging. When that was safely stuck to the window she shoved a bag full of little sticky-back skulls, pumpkins and bats into Flack's arms.  
"Here make yourself useful"  
"Where am I meant to put them? Jess!"  
"Stick them on the door"  
"Inside or outside?"  
"Both!" She shouted from the kitchen  
"But won't the kids just rip them off?"  
"No" Jessica emerged from the kitchen "I've told them that if they do that then I will stop putting up all of these decorations."  
"Ok you're the boss. You organised all of this"  
"Because I'm the only person who has the guts!" Jessica shouted once again back in the kitchen  
"What are you doing in there?"  
"You'll see now go and stick those on the door."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mac & Stella - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No Stella."  
"Please Mac... Please!" Stella moaned  
"No."  
"I'll get on my knees and beg"  
"Stella you know as well as I do that everytime someone in this lab throws a party that I am invited to I always, always end up humiliated"  
"But Jess personally said she wanted you there! That it wouldn't be a party without you"  
"No. Stella! Don't do that. No not the puppy dog eyes. Stellaaaaaa..."  
"Please Mac... Please" Stella was using puppy dog eyes on him and her bottom lip was quivering.  
"Stella!" Mac tried to look away but, those eyes. Her eyes kept drawing him back  
"Please!" Stella's eyes forced him to look over at her once more.  
"No Stella!"  
"Please" Stella brought her face closer to his

Mac found her at that moment impossible to resist. He kissed her.  
Feeling the same surge of emotion run through her as through him she kissed back, harder.  
"Please" She tried again when they broke apart.  
"Fine..." He sighed "But only if you go"  
"Course I'm goin' I wouldn't be caught not there"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jess & Don - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jess! What are you doing in there!" Flack shouted as he re-entered the apartment  
"Come see! I think I need some help anyways!"

Flack walked into the kitchen to see Jessica trying her best to maintain the pace she was making all of the party food at. He laughed.  
"Need some help Jessie?"  
"I just said that"  
Flack stuck his toungue out at Jessica.  
"Just help me Flack" Jessica shouted "Or get out" She pointed to the door  
"Ok, ok" Flack threw his hands up in defeat  
Jessica handed him a pair of oven gloves "Here you'll need these"  
She pulled out a tray full of mini sausages. Flack stared in disbelief around the kitchen.  
"Where do you find the time?"  
"I just do. Now help or GET OUT!"  
"I'm gonna get out" Flack dropped the oven gloves and ran out of the kitchen.  
Jessica sighed "Men... They never wanna help"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lindsay & Danny - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you going to Jess's party as Montana?" Danny asked  
"I thought we could go in co-ordinated outfits" Lindsay looked up at Danny pleading  
"Depends what as?"  
"Cowboy - You Cowgirl - me? Please Danny" Lindsay looked up at him with big eyes  
"Not a chance Mon."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee" Lindsay begged

"No Montana not a chance"  
"Ppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee"  
"Ok ok Montana"  
"Yes!!" Lindsay jumped up in triumph "Thank you Danny" she kissed his cheek and ran out of the room  
"Where you off?"  
"To buy the costumes 'cause the party is tonight"  
"Ok" Danny sighed

**A/N: Well next chapter is the party guys! Whoo! It is soooo funny. **

**The best ever costume has gotta be Mac's it is sooooo good.  
****The most opposite costume has to be...  
The most fitting costume has to be...  
The most random costume has to be Flack.  
The most fitting and opposite will give it away. So read the next chapter if you wanna know read the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

The party!!!!!

Jessica is wearing a little red dress, red footless tights, red kitten heels, all her make up including nail polish is red, has a devil tail clipped to the bottom of her dress, devil horns in her hair and has a little has tons of moss green face paint plastered to his face in an attempt to look like a zombie.  
Kendall is a witch in a very revealing low cut above the knee dress and is trying to stop the Wizard - Adam - and the car crash cadaver - Hawkes - from staring at her chest.

Stella entered Jessica's apartment wearing a very beautiful Greecian dress and a sort of hair peice that looked like a Greek wreath. Jessica ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Hey Jessie"  
"Hiya Stella!"  
"Wow very much the opposite of you isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"Your outfit!"  
"Oh yeah, a Devil."  
"Why?"  
"I fancied a change. I see you stuck with your heritage though Stell."  
"What? Oh, yeah. Wait until you see Mac though he's kept his past!"  
Mac entered the apartment behind Stella feeling like a dick head dressed as Lt. Dan Taylor.  
Jessica laughed.  
"Oh, Mac don't hide" Jessica grabbed his hand and pulled him out from his hiding place behind Stella.  
Stella joined Jessica laughing.

Jessica left them alone to speak to Danny and Lindsay as they entered the party dressed as a cowboy and a cowgirl.  
"Oh my god Danny how did you let her talk you into this?" Jessica asked  
"She begged and pleaded" Danny rolled his eyes "Wheres Flack Jess?"  
"He's the zombie" Jessica pointed over to the Zombie picking at the food and talking to the wizard.  
"Cheers"

Danny joined the zombie and the wizard. Flack looked up from the food.  
"Hey Danno" Flack took a second look " What the hell?"  
"I could ask you the same question about your girlfriend only instead of what the hell, I should say what in hell?"  
"No but Danny seriously"  
"It was Montana's idea"  
Kendall wondered over.  
"Aww... how carino, you and Lindsay match" she teased Danny  
"Shut it you! Anyway so do you and Adam"  
"Still a cowboy isn't very Halloween-ey"  
"It was Lindsay's idea"  
"We can all see that" Adam mumbled through a mouthfull of food  
Kendall turned sharply to Adam "Did your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?"  
"Yeah" Adam shrugged "But I never listened"  
Danny and Flack laughed as Kendall, after hearing this, stalked off to talk to Lindsay and Hawkes.  
"Well Ross you've realy pissed her off this time"  
Adam dispised being called by his surname.  
"Kendall!" the wizard ran after the witch tripping over his extra long cloak in the process

Mac shook his head at Danny and Flack.  
"You realy shouldn't do that to him."  
"Why not?"  
"Yeah Mac believe me when I say it's fun" Danny nodded violently along with Flack saying this  
"A lot of fun. Anyway who do you think pisses about with you and Stella"  
Flack made the effort of elbowing the Italian.  
"Danno..."  
"Oh so thats you two is it?" Mac advanced on the two younger men  
"Mac think of it this way. Had we not pissed about with you and Stella you would have still been deniying your feelings for eachother"  
"Yeah what he said" Flack's hand was shaking when he pointed at Danny

The car crash cadaver was having a hard time seeing Lindsay's face underneath her big floppy cowgirl hat.  
"You sure that you and Danny have got the right hats?"  
"Yeah believe me Danny's is twice as big on me" Lindsay laughed  
Kendall tipped the hat back. Then stood in front on Lindsay.  
"Much better"  
Hawkes nodded in agreement with the blonde lab-rat.  
"Hey," Stella smiled as she walked over to them  
"Hey Stella. Lemme guess Greek Goddess. Right?" Hawkes nodded towards her costume  
"Yep, you are quite observant aren't you?"  
Kendall and Lindsay laughed when Hawkes blushed which was only just noticable underneath all of the fake blood and cuts on his face. He decided it was time to go and join Jessica and leave them to their own devices.

"Hey Jess,"  
"Oh. Hi Hawkes. I see all your years in the mourge payed off"  
Hawkes laughed. "Yeah it sort of did. You are completely opposite of you though"  
"I realy wish people would stop beating you to those lines Hawkes"  
"What!? I've been beaten already. Damn it! Who by?"  
"Stella and Flack"  
"He's been your beau for how long now?"  
"I dunno couple of years give or take a couple of months"  
"And you still don't reffer to him by his first name"  
"Force of habbit" Jessica shrugged  
Hawkes cocked his head to a 65 degree angle and looked at her like he didn't believe her.  
"Ok, ok. It's because all of you do it so it's become something normal, but when it's just the two of us sometimes I call him Don"  
"When?"  
"Sometimes" She forced out through gritted teeth  
Hawkes laughed everyone liked teasing her. Because she was the newbie.  
"Stop it" Jessica giggled

There was a massive crash. Jessica and Hawkes both turned sharply towards where Flack and Danny were standing.  
"What the hell did you two do this time?" Jessica walked over them  
"Nothing the table just collapsed"  
"Oh," Jessica took the horns off of her head and ran a hand through her hair "At least it wasn't the table with most of the food on.  
Then the other table with most of the food on collasped.  
"Whoa! Jinxed Jessie, or what?" Stella teased.  
Jessica was on her hands and knees picking up what was left of trays of food. Mac soon decided to help her and Stella joined them after a while.

Soon they were all on their hand and knees picking things up. When everything was cleared Jessica stood up.  
"Ok I know I said no alcohol but who wants a drink?"  
"Me" Stella waved at Jessica  
"Over here!" Danny and Flack shouted together  
"Definately needed" Hawkes agreed.  
Kendall and Lindsay nodded.  
"Mm, hm," Adam glanced over at Jessica  
"You sure Jess?" Mac whispered to her  
"Just one drink Mac, just one" Jessica turned to him "How 'bout you"  
"Ok but just one"  
Jessica skipped into the kitchen. She popped her head round the door.  
"Wine or Beer"  
"Beer"  
"Beer"  
"Wine"  
"Beer"  
"Wine times two over here"  
"Beer"  
"Beer"  
"Right three wines four including me and four beers"

A few minutes later Jessica came back in the main room carrying a tray of four wine glasses four cans of beer and four pint glasses. She set them down on the couch. Everyone grabbed what they had asked for. Jessica picked up the last wine glass on the tray.  
"To a successful party" Jessica held up her glass  
"To a successful party!" they all repeated as they clinked glasses together.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Mm..." Jessica put the glass back on the tray  
"What?"  
"Trick or treaters"

Jessica picked up the bowl of candy by the door and opened it.  
"Trick or treat!" cam the sing song voices of the three children stood outside the door.  
Hawkes looked at the others with a devious grin spread across his face. Hawkes crept up behind Jessica and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Ah!" Jessica squealed "Oh, hey hawkes"  
Hawkes looked over at the children. They screamed and ran away.

"Hawkes that wasn't fair" Jessica mock scolded him "They're only little"  
"I thought it was a good idea. I didn't think they'd run away" Hawkes shrugged and walked back into the main room with Jessica.  
"What did he do?"  
"Yeah we heard you scream and the kids run off"  
"He snook up behind me scared me half to death which as you can imagen scared the kids"  
"Aww..."  
"Poor mites"  
"How old were they?"  
"3, 6 and 7"  
"Aww..." Kendall hit Hawkes in the arm "That wasn't fair!"  
"It was funny though I'll admit" Jessica said.

Hawkes' hands were still on her shoulders.  
"Konga line!" Flack laughed he placed his hands on Hawkes shoulders and the three of them danced around the room laughing.  
Kendall, Lindsay Danny and Adam joined in, Stella and Mac both leant on eachother to stop from falling to the floor laughing.  
"St..tt..oooo..pp" Mac laughed  
"Guys. Stop. It. I'm. Gonna. Die from. Laughing!" Stella fell to the floor taking Mac with her.  
They all stopped then. Kendall and Adam helped Stella up from the floor and Jessica and Flack helped Mac up.  
"You two ok?"  
"Yes," Stella laughed.  
Mac smiled at her.  
"Is anyone else thinking about me getting the mistletoe out early?" Jessica joked  
"Here here!" Adam raised his glass  
Stella laughed and pressed her lips softly to Mac's.  
When the two broke apart everyone else cheered.  
"Ooo... You to are cute together" Lindsay cooed  
Mac and Stella kept eye contact. Staring at eachother with love.

There was a knock on the door again.  
"None of you do what he did please it's not fair!" Jessica turned to the door

"Trick or treat!"  
"Hey kids," Jessica picked up the bowl of candy "Help yourselves"  
"Thank you Jessica" The children all said in unison  
"Bye,"

"Jess you realy have a way with kids don't you?"  
"Oh, ha ha" Jessica mocked

"Music anyone?" Jessica moved over to the CD player  
"Yeah, sure" Danny shrugged not realy bothered  
"No it'll ruin it"  
"I agree with Stella Jess it'll ruin the nice night" Kendall agreed with Stella, Flack and Hawkes nodding violently in agreement.  
"Okie I'm going with the majority"  
Then it happened. A black out. Not a good thing on halloween.  
"Oh, dear." Jessica looked out of the door "It's a power cut"  
"Ghost stories anyone?" Lindsay suggested  
"Ooo... Yeah great way to pass the time on halloween"  
"Let me just go and get a torch" Jessica ran into the kitchen and scrambled under the sink "Found it!" she shotued in triumph  
Jessica ran back into the main room and they all sat in a circle. She placed the torch in the middle.  
"Who wants to go first?"

**A/N: Ghost stories? Did you like the ending? Oh and carino is cute in Italian thought I'd just let you know.  
****Please review and tell me what you thought of it.  
Adios!  
****See You next time you read one of mine,  
****Raawr.x**


End file.
